Halloween
by WASABAH
Summary: Ranma lernt Halloween auf eine besondere Weise kennen


„Halloween" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction   
  
von WASABAH!!!   
  
  
############################  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei   
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.   
############################  
Dies ist nur eine kurze Fanfiction, deren Idee mir heute beim Zeitung austragen gekommen ist.   
Auch wenn es nicht viel zu kritisieren gibt, bitte ich wie immer um Kommentare!  
Ich habe sie wegen Halloween geschrieben, aber so wirklich viel hat sie mit Halloween gar nicht zu tun.  
Eigentlich wollte ich nur zeigen, wie vieles sich verändern kann, wenn man sich in einer Situation anders verhält.  
Aber lest selbst!  
############################  
  
  
Akane zündete ein Teelicht an und stellte es vorsichtig in den Kürbis, den sie am vorigen Tag in mühseliger Arbeit ausgehöhlt hatte und der jetzt vor der Haustür seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Stolz ihr Werk. In dem Augenblick kam Ranma um die Ecke.   
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er, als sein Blick auf den Kürbis fiel. "Und was soll dieser hässliche Kürbis hier?"  
"Es ist Halloween, und hässlich, ja, das ist er!", antwortete Akane schnippisch und ging ins Haus. Verwundert betrachtete Ranma den Kürbis und dachte: "Wieso zur Hölle macht man sich Arbeit für etwas, das hässlich aussehen soll? Und was bitte ist Halloween?"  
Ranma folgte Akane ins Haus und murmelte noch: "Bestimmt wieder irgend so ein komischer Brauch."  
Doch schon Minuten später hatte Ranma Halloween vergessen.  
  
Am Abend befanden Ranma und Akane sich allein im Haus, da sich alle anderen auf den verschiedensten Halloweenpartys amüsierten. Nur Akane hatte keine rechte Lust dazu gehabt, und Ranma hatte von all dem überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Akane befand sich gerade im oberen Stockwerk, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Verwundert, wer um diese späte Zeit noch klopfte, öffnete Ranma die Haustür. Doch da stand niemand. Plötzlich ertönte eine helle Stimme: "Süßes sonst gibts Saures!"  
Erst jetzt fiel Ranma auf, dass ein kleiner Junge ihn mit großen Augen anschaute, den weiß geschminkten Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Er trug einen kleinen schwarzen Umhang und hatte ein Plastikvampirgebiss im Mund stecken.  
Gelangweilt meinte Ranma: "Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber ich habe keine Lust, mit dir zu spielen." Mit diesen Worten wollte er die Tür schließen, doch der kleine Junge wiederholte seine Worte von eben mit etwas weinerlicher Stimme: "Süßes sonst gibts Saures!"  
"Komm schon, hör auf, mich zu nerven und spiel mit deinen Freunden!", meinte Ranma genervt und schloss die Tür. Er drehte sich um und stand genau vor Akane.  
"Wer war denn das?", fragte Akane. "Ach, nur ein kleiner Junge, der mit mir spielen wollte.", antwortete Ranma mit gelangweilter Miene. Mißtrauisch geworden zog Akane die Augenbrauen zusammen und öffnete die Haustür, vor der immer noch der kleine Junge stand und herzergreifend schluchzte.  
Entsetzt ging Akane vor ihm in die Knie und umarmte ihn kurz. "Was hast du denn, mein Kleiner?", fragte sie besorgt. "Süßes sonst gibts Saures!", brachte der Junge zwischen mehreren Schluchzern hervor. Vielleicht hatte er bei diesem lieben Mädchen mehr Glück. Akane meinte lachend: "Bitte, bitte, tu uns nichts! Ich hol ja schon was!" Während sie kurz im Haus verschwand, breitete sich im Gesicht des kleinen Jungen ein strahlendes Lächeln aus.  
Kurze Zeit später kam Akane mit einigen Süßigkeiten wieder und warf sie in ein kleines Säckchen, dass der Junge dabei hatte. Nachdem der Junge freudestrahlend davongelaufen war, drehte Akane sich mit bitterböser Miene zu Ranma um.  
"Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht, ihm nichts zu geben?", fuhr Akane Ranma an. "Aber, ich wusste doch nicht...", versuchte Ranma sich zu wehren. "Auch wenn du den Brauch nicht kennst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dem armen Jungen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen darfst!", rief Akane und stapfte wütend an Ranma vorbei. Da letzterem nichts mehr zu seiner Verteidigung einfiel, rief er ihr ein "Machoweib!" hinterher.   
  
Aufgebracht stieg Akane die Treppe hinauf und ließ sich in ihrem Zimmer aufs Bett fallen. "Dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass wir wenigstens heute gut miteinander auskommen. Und jetzt das, dieser verdammte Idiot!", dachte sie. "Baka!", flüsterte sie in ihr Kopfkissen hinein.   
Ranma ging derweil durch die Stadt spazieren. Ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn, obwohl er sich immer wieder versuchte einzureden, dass ihn keine Schuld traf. Erschrocken wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als aus einer dunklen Ecke eine Stimme ertönte: "Du hast dein schlechtes Gewissen zu recht, du solltest dich schämen!" Ranma versuchte, in der Dunkelheit jemanden zu erkennen, was ihm aber mißlang. "Wer ist da?", fragte er nervös.  
Die Stimme fuhr, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, fort: "Aber ein schlechtes Gewissen allein ist nicht genug. Du musst am eigenen Leib erfahren, um zu verstehen!"  
Ranma wurde unheimlich zumute. Also sprang er mit einem gewaltigen Satz in die dunkle Ecke, und schlug um sich. Doch zu seiner Verwirrung befand sich dort keiner. Als ein leises Lachen ertönte, guckte Ranma sich panisch in alle Richtungen um, ohne jemanden zu entdecken.   
Nachdem das Lachen verstummt war, spürte er plötzlich ein eigenartiges Ziehen im ganzen Körper. Ranma taumelte aufgrund eines Schwindelgefühls kurz, doch dann fühlte er sich wieder normal. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick ab, dann trat er auf die Straße. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend sah er sich um. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Völlig entgeistert starrte Ranma die Straße mit all ihren Details an.   
"Was passiert hier?", fragte er mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme. Entsetzt fasste Ranma sich an den Hals. Dann sah er an sich herunter. Er schien um einiges geschrumpft zu sein, er schätzte seine Größe auf die des Jungen, der an der Haustür der Tendos geklopft hatte. Das Lachen ertönte wieder, es schien von allen Seiten zu kommen.  
"Und jetzt zieh los und tu das, was alle Kinder an Halloween machen! Sobald du von drei Leuten Süßigkeiten erhalten hast, werde ich dich von deinem Fluch erlösen!"  
Erst jetzt fiel Ranma auf, dass er einen kleinen schwarzen Umhang trug und dem Gefühl seiner Haut nach war er im Gesicht ebenfalls weiß geschminkt.  
In seiner Hosentasche ertastete er ein Plastikvampirgebiss. Seufzend beugte er sich seinem Schicksal und schob es sich in den Mund.  
  
Chibi-Ranma stand vor dem Haus seiner ersten Opfer. Doch schon erwarteten ihn die ersten Komplikationen. "Wie zur Hölle soll ich da rankommen?", quiekte Chibi-Ranma und starrte zu der Klingel weit über ihm empor. Da ihm nichts besseres einfiel, fing er an, gegen die Tür zu treten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und eine ältere Frau beugte sich zu ihm herunter.  
"Süßes sonst gibts Saures!", rief Chibi-Ranma ihr ins Gesicht. Lachend griff die Frau hinter sich und warf eine Tüte Bonbons in das Säckchen, dass Chibi-Ranma ihr entgegenhielt. "Danke!", rief Chibi-Ranma froh und lief davon. "Wenn das bei allen so leicht geht, bin ich gleich fertig!", frohlockte er in Gedanken.  
  
"Und viel Spaß noch, mein Kleiner!", rief die Frau Chibi-Ranma zum Abschied nach. Grinsend schritt er zum nächsten Haus. Auch sein zweites Opfer hatte ohne Probleme mit den Süßigkeiten herausgerückt. "Noch ein Haus, dann bin ich fertig!", rief er und lief über den Weg zur Haustür eines kleinen Hauses. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis jemand auf Chibi-Ranmas Tretattacken hin die Haustür öffnete. Ein alter Mann starrte ihn feindselig an.  
"Süßes sonst gibts Saures!", rief Chibi-Ranma dennoch fröhlich. "Verschwinde von hier du kleiner Bastard! Von mir bekommst du nichts!", schimpfte der alte Mann los. Chibi-Ranma sah ihn kurz verblüfft an, dann streckte er seinem Gegenüber die Zunge heraus und lief davon.  
Er schien vom Pech verfolgt zu werden, denn er traf nur noch auf Leute, die nicht bereit waren, ihm Süßigkeiten zu geben. Zwei Stunden später hatte Chibi-Ranma die Hoffnung schon so gut wie aufgegeben. Seine kleinen Füße taten ihm weh, und auch seine Seele brannte aufgrund all der unfreundlichen Behandlungen. Chibi-Ranma war kurz vorm Weinen.  
Kraftlos trat er daher gegen eine weitere Haustür. Schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete ihm ein Mädchen in Akanes Alter. Ausdruckslos sah sie Chibi-Ranma an, weshalb der nur noch müde und aufgebend sein Sprüchchen herunterleierte: "Süßes sonst gibts Saures!"  
Das Mädchen ging vor Chibi-Ranma in die Hocke und sah ihn freundlich an. "Bist wohl ganz schön kaputt, was?", fragte sie. Chibi-Ranma nickte müde. "Hast du denn schon viel bekommen?" Chibi-Ranma schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihr wortlos das offene Säckchen hin. Mit großen Augen starrte das Mädchen in das kaum gefüllte Säckchen. Zweifelnd fragte sie: "Das ist wirklich alles, was du bekommen hast?"  
Chibi-Ranma nickte und sah sie mit großen, traurigen Augen an. "Warte hier!", sagte das Mädchen und verschwand im Haus. Hoffnungsvoll sah Chibi-Ranma ihr nach. Als das Mädchen nach einiger Zeit beladen mit Süßigkeiten wiederkam und alles in das Säckchen kippte, machte Chbi-Ranmas Herz einen riesigen Sprung vor Freude.  
Strahlend lachte er das Mädchen an, die ihm lächelnd durch die Haare strubbelte. "Vielen Dank!", rief Chibi-Ranma und lief dann unter dem lächelnden Blick des Mädchens davon.  
Überglücklich schaute Chibi-Ranma in sein jetzt prall gefülltes Säckchen und kam nicht umhin, sich einen Bonbon in den Mund zu stecken. "Endlich hast du verstanden!", ertönte die geheimnisvolle Stimme wieder. "Du wirst gleich einschlafen und eine zweite Chance bekommen!" Chibi-Ranma wollte protestieren, wurde auf einmal aber furchtbar müde. Er legte sich einfach auf den Fußweg und schloss die Augen.  
  
Langsam wachte Ranma auf. Müde schüttelte er den Kopf. "Was war das für ein komischer Traum?", dachte er verwirrt. In dem Augenblick klopfte es an der Haustür. Ohne sich zu bewegen starrte Ranma die Haustür an. Langsam erhob er sich vom Boden und stellte fest, dass er im Haus genau vor der Haustür geschlafen hatte. Langsam, beinahe ein wenig ängstlich, öffnete er die Tür. "Süßes sonst gibts Saures!"  
Und vor ihm stand der kleine Junge, eingewickelt in einem schwarzen Umhang und mit einem Plastikvampirgebiss im Mund. Er hatte den weiß geschminkten Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schaute Ranma mit großen Augen an. Ranma starrte mit noch viel größeren Augen zurück. Dann besann er sich und ging vor dem kleinen Jungen in die Hocke. "Na Kleiner? Haste schon ordentlich Süßigkeiten gesammelt?", fragte Ranma ihn freundlich.  
Langsam schüttelte der Junge den Kopf und zeigte ihm sein kaum gefülltes Säckchen. "Was? So wenig hast du bekommen? Und das bei deinem furchterregenden Aussehen? Da kriegt man ja richtig Angst, dir hätte ich sofort was gegeben!", meinte Ranma mit gespielt ängstlicher Miene.  
Der Junge fing erst leicht an zu lächeln, dann brach er in ein freudestrahlendes Lachen aus. Ranma strubbelte dem kleinen Jungen kurz mit der Hand über den Kopf und sagte dann: "Warte kurz!"  
Als der Junge fröhlich und mit prall gefülltem Säckchen davonging, sah Ranma, immer noch in der Hocke, ihm lächelnd nach. Plötzlich legten sich sanft Arme um Ranmas Hals und er spürte einen Körper an seinem Rücken, der sich vorsichtig gegen ihn drückte. "Das war süß von dir, Ranma!", flüsterte Akane in Ranmas Nacken.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
